


His Wife

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Remarriage, True Love, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He knows that life takes many different paths, but Paterson never dreamed that marrying his best friend would be where his took him.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	His Wife

He can’t believe it, when he carries you over the threshold. He never thought, never really imagined that he’d be this happy, that a married man _could_ be this happy, this free.

His first marriage had been…fine. It wasn’t a bad marriage, not by any means. Laura was nice, a nice girl. That’s what everyone had told him, “you’re so lucky to have a nice girl.”

Paterson wonders, wonders if maybe she was too nice, so nice that she had no idea that she was being so self-absorbed, so selfish. He wonders if she’s happy, if she’s nice to the guy she ran away with, the guy she left Pat for.

He shakes his head, tries to get the thought of her out of his mind. How could he spend any time thinking of her when he had you in his arms? When you were beaming up at him as he settled your feet down onto the freshly mopped floors, the first time entering the home as man and wife.

Because this really did feel like his home now, didn’t it. Before it was all her, completely and totally. But when she left, after she hopped on a bus that Pat didn’t drive, after she called him from across the country with an airy laugh and an apology, you had helped him turn this place into something that he could feel comfortable in, something that felt his.

And along the way, it became yours too, the two of you together.

You’re already moving, already heading towards the bedroom, no doubt to change out of the pretty reception dress that you had danced around in. He finds himself following, just wanting to be near you, just wanting to look at you. He loves looking at you, can’t ever seem to keep his eyes to himself.

Paterson winds up changing out of his tuxedo into something more comfortable, a soft white t-shirt and boxers, to accompany the pajamas you don. He’s giddy, filled with so much light, he feels a thousand poems springing forth, is worried he doesn’t have enough pads of paper to write them on, enough ink to pen them with. He smiles and smiles, and you rest your head on his shoulder and hold his hand in the moonlight, Chopin wafting softly through the living room.

In the soft light, your wedding rings twinkle, and Paterson simply has to kiss your temple, he just has to.

There’ll be time for everything later, time for the sex and the wrestling around the covers. That’s what the honeymoon was for, what you'll spend the next week of their lives doing. For now, it’s enough – more than enough – for Paterson to have his best friend tucked against his side.

It’s enough to be able to call her his wife.


End file.
